Let It Go
"Let It Go" by Disney's Frozen ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015. It was leaked on both game covers. Dancers They're basically Anna (left) and Elsa (right). Anna wears her pink cape, black and blue dress, and black boots, and Elsa wears her light blue sequin dress. Background So far, the background shows snowy swirls. Another one shows the snow covered forest and the dancers surrounded in pillars of ice. Gold moves Each coach has 4 gold moves. First and third: Players as P1 must cross their arms. Players as P2 must put their right hands on their faces, like a thinking pose. Second and fourth: Players as both dancers must bring their arms down forcefully. Trivia *This is the second Disney song in the main series; the first is Prince Ali in Just Dance 2014. *Although she is not credited, this is the first song by Idina Menzel in the series. ** However, the song was covered, which would technically nullify her original version's actual presence in the game. * The dancers have a natural skin tone, akin to Hot n Cold and Prince Ali. *This song was leaked on both the PAL and NTSC box covers. **However, only the NTSC cover mentioned the specific song. The PAL cover only mentioned the 'artist'. *The song was revealed briefly in a private YouTube video. * The dance features several elements from the movie, including the background and the dancers (Anna and Elsa) preserved in their cartoon form. * Their gloves switched colors. * P2 (Elsa) use some moves from the movie. * This is the second time that a movie name appeared before the routine. The first time was Prince Ali. * Errors: 1.Before the players start the game, you see Anna with her hands on her hips, but her pose was supposed to be crossing her arms. 2.When it is Elsa's turn on the second verse, her ice powers swirls around Anna but you can't see her turning blue or an ice statue just like she was standing. * Elsa leaves ice trails whenever her arms or hands are in action. * ''"The past is in our past", ''instead of the correct ''"The past is in the past", ''is seen in the lyrics. Gallery Let it go-0.jpg|The leaked photo Let It Go Dancers.png|The dancers Let It Go 2.jpg|Elsa and Anna in another background YAS 2.jpg|Another background Cattura3.JPG|UBI Beta Just Dance Studios of Let It Go on the Menu lig1.JPG|Pic1 UBI Beta Studios Frozen Let It Go LEAKED lig2.JPG|Pic2 UBI Beta Studios Frozen Let It Go LEAKED lig3.JPG|Pic3 UBI Beta Studios Frozen Let It Go LEAKED 10169290 847997095234550 8003481973133476374 n.jpg Videos Category:Leaked Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Pop Songs Category:Popular Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs released in 2013 Category:Disney Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Viral Popularity Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Covered Category:Dancers with different coloured skin Category:Smiling Dancers Category:Lyric Errors Category:Songs with no censored words Category:Songs released in 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Greatest Hits 2 Songs Category:Songs From Movies/TV Category:Dancers From Movies/TV Category:Songs without Mash-Ups Category:Songs without alternate routine Category:Songs with Alternate that based from movies/television Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits 2